<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you have a sword? by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478075">Do you have a sword?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Complex, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, Family Drama, Funny, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, i need a huge too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have a sword?”<br/>“No, why should I...?” The confused girl asked. Richard quickly got up from the couch giving Damian one of those looks.<br/>“Take one and fight.” Damian took off his sack from his school uniform...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you have a sword?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478330">¿Tienes una espada?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's shit ok?</p><p>My Twitter account: https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian's right eye trembled, he wasn't sure if it was from anger or stress. Most likely a combination of both. That morning when Alfred took him to school he said with that overly English accent: "Master Richard will come to lunch with you and your father." He was happy of course, it had been a month since their last meeting, he missed him, even if he wasn't going to admit it out loud. But the butler didn't specify that Dick would come with it.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, you must be Damian. Richard talks about you a lot,” The woman got up from the couch and walked to the child. Of course, he was upset, not, that word didn't describe his true feeling. He could kill the whole league of assassins right now, for all the anger he was accumulating. He clenched his fists trying futilely to calm down, the tic of his eyes continued a couple more seconds. “I'm Sonia, I'm very happy to meet you. At least the two of you, Dick says there's still three more and your mother.”</p><p>“Selina's not my mother.” The boy replied, he felt the bile go up through his trachea and the characteristic bitter taste to settle in the bottom of his throat. He leaves his backpack in the single armchair next to the door. Bruce was still at work and the Cat was at the shelter, Duke had activities at his club, so he'd be back later. The boy's gaze narrowed, moved without taking away his eyes from the woman to the chimney. Embarrassingly tiptoeing on the two sharp weapons that adorned the room. They weren't just ornamentals; they had the same edge as their Katana. “Do you have a sword?”</p><p>“No, why should I...?” The confused girl asked. Richard quickly got up from the couch giving Damian one of <strong>those</strong> looks. The boy completely ignored him, if he took that woman home it was because she had to be worthy of being her <em>brother's</em> partner. From its place on the other side of the piece, he throws the sword towards the woman, the instrument step by the side of her face, so close that it cut some of her long black hair and ended up nailed to the carpet.</p><p>“Take one and fight.” Damian took off his sack from his school uniform, the woman looked at her confused partner. Richard gave him a look of concern. Sonia took off the bracelets she wore in her dominant hand and the purple sweater because it was somewhat narrow. She gave her boyfriend a soothing smile.</p><p>“Damian stop...” warned Dick.</p><p>“Not worried, honey.” Sonia try to reassure him again, the boy was small for his age and thin, he was 13 years old. How well could he handle a sword? Dick looks at Damian again, waiting for the boy to understand. “I'm a fencing teacher. Have you forgotten? I won't hurt him, he's fine.”</p><p>“Just don't let your guard down.” He warns, but he really wants to tell her not to fight the child, because the boy's appearance is deceptive. A smile that could only be described as evil is painted on Damian's youthful face. Richard looked at his phone, wrote at least 20 messages to Selina and her father. They both responded with the already-known "I'm coming" which means “I'm still far away”. Whoever doesn't matter, he can't mess with that fight because his brother would be offended, not just that. It would break his heart and even though the young man didn't let him notice, he had very fragile feelings.</p><p>Damian prepares, is not using his usual attacking position. "Fencing", the child advances slowly, it is Sonia who makes the first movement, colliding the swords with is a characteristic metallic sound. The young man, recoils, changes his grip on the weapon to launch himself now much more confidently.</p><p>...</p><p>“They're crazy! You and your whole family!” Duke looks confused as a woman lowers the stairs of the mansion, wears a white dress with pink flowers, has black hair, and wields up to her shoulders. The sound of his shoes when he hits the floor is almost as loud as his screams. “They're a bunch of weirdos! I never want to see you again, Richard!”</p><p>Behind her comes Grayson, Duke is more confused. Following Dick, it's Damian, then Bruce, at the end Selina and at least 15 cats. The athlete stops by the fountain, looking at the implausible of the scene. He gets his sports bag and backpack form the limousine. Alfred just raises his shoulders as if he doesn't know what's going on.</p><p>“Sonia waits, not everyone is weird, you still don't meet Duke, look at him. he's coming,” Grayson begs</p><p>“You're not worthy enough to be Richard's partner.” Damian reiterates</p><p>“Everybody's crazy, you.” She points to Damian; Duke is coming to the girl's side. “You're an annoying, petulant brat, selfish and with a brother complex. Your father is an emotionally mutilated man who celebrates his son's antics, that woman has 20 cats she treats like they're human, and you're the worst of them all, for inviting me to that house full of deranged people.”</p><p>“Hello...” says the young man uncomfortably</p><p>“What's your problem?” She insists.</p><p>“No, I have none...” Duke looks at her, with some fear. He doesn't know what happened, but the woman seems to be on the edge. Damian has a sword in his hand, that's never a good sign. Selina picks up one of the cats and passes it on to Bruce, he takes it. Alfred prefers to turn around and enter through one of the side doors to avoid all the mess.</p><p>“Fuck you, Jason, I won't do any of that, you're disgusting.” Tim's voice makes everyone turn to the back parking lot. They should have arrived before Duke. The young man is getting his hair done, Jason adjusts his shirt and his hair is unkempt. Both stop when they see crowds of people at the entrance. Looks like they didn't really notice the scandal.</p><p>“This doesn't look good...,” Jason says, he hangs his hands through his hair, combing the white lock on the front of his head. “In our defense, Father, I'll say we're both of legal age and didn't do it under your roof.”</p><p>“I'm still 19, Jason.” Annoying whisper Tim</p><p>“I am of legal age and he can legally consent for 3 years.” The older says</p><p>“They're all maniacal! Incest! Oh, my God, is incest now!” She screams, continues to advance until she reaches the end of the stairs. She stops and rips off the necklace that adorned his chest. Tim and Jason advance to the way up the stairs. Close her hand on the pendant and then throw it at Richard. “Keep your necklace! I don't want it! I don't want anything from you! Go and marry your stupid brother! Because apparently your family doesn't mind committing incest!”</p><p>Sonia pulls out her phone and turns around giving long passes she advances very fast until she gets lost beyond the bars of the mansion. Dick picks up the jewel from the ground, everyone looks at each other, and Duke is perplexed, he doesn't know how to react. Should I go get the girl? They're more than five miles from the city and she's in heels. He could tell Alfred.</p><p>“Well, lunch is already served.” Finally, says Bruce. “Let's get in as soon as possible or it'll get cold and everyone knows how Alfred gets when we let the food cool.”</p><p>“Oh, my God! I hope dessert is cake, we haven't eaten cake in a long time.” Jason says the family starts entering the house. Duke wants to do questions, but he doesn't think they're going to be answered. Bruce, Selina, and the cats are ahead. They're followed by Jay with Damian. He and Tim tap Dick's back. Trying to comfort him.</p><p>“You and Tim still have things to talk to me about.” Says the father</p><p>“Don't be so them, honey. They're still young.” Selina defends</p><p>“I hate this family,” Richard says sadly</p><p>“Are you going to marry me?” Damian asks</p><p>“You're not old enough to marry anyone.” Bruce scolds</p><p>“Hahaha still, I can't believe you challenged her to a sword duel.” Selina starts with the laughter. “And that you cut her hair. Your mother did the same thing to me and I stabbed her in the back.”</p><p>“I know, that's why I allowed you to marry my father, too.” The child says. If they're a rather peculiar clan, Duke thinks, they're still not bad. Maybe Damian a little. But they are a great family, they love and protect each other, not the best way for them, but they try. That's all that matters.</p><p>“Then that means there won't be cake for Jason,” Duke asks.</p><p>“Oh, huh? Oh, no. You have to give me cake. Bruce wouldn't be bad enough to leave me without eating cake.” Duke laughs, they're an amazing family.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please support me on <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a> Since 2 dollars</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>